


An Archie x Grundy Fic

by SmilesRawesome



Series: The Good Riverdale Fics [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Trust me y'all wanna read this good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: Inspired by that Reylo fic, y'all know the one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



archie picks up grundy and dunks her into the garbage. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> Archie is a minor and Grundy belongs in jail


End file.
